Lagrimas de ayer
by yukino457
Summary: Arnold regresa despues de mucho tiempo a su ciudad para descubrir grandes secretos del pasado... Fanfic dedicado a Chave5001


**Capitulo 1 El regreso**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que dejo su hogar, para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de sus padres. Al llegar con sus abuelos, recordaba a detalle su infancia, ese maravilloso cuarto grado.

Sus abuelos estaban muy emocionados por el regreso de su hijo, de su nuera, y de su adorado nieto. Arnold volvió a su infancia en unos segundos, volvió a ser nuevamente completamente feliz.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Johanssen se encuentra Gerald- había marcado a la casa de su mejor amigo, el único con el cual no había perdido comunicación, pero tenían mucho de no verse en persona

-Oh, lo siento hijo, esta en el campo Gerald jugando con los demás, tal vez lo encuentres ahí- Le comunico la madre de Gerald.

Tan pronto colgo fue a buscar a buscar a sus viejos amigos. Corría por toda la calle saludando a todos; iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que una vieja amiga lo vio al otro lado de la acera.

-Si ¿diga?- Contesto una chica del otro lado de la línea

-Adivina quien volvió a la ciudad- Dijo la chica que vio a Arnold.

-Phibi ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-Una chica de cabellos dorados estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo, como todos los días desde que recordaba, en un pequeño diario.

-Si Helga es él, volvió, va hacia el campo Gerald- respondió la chica de lentes.

La llegada de Arnold se propago muy rápido, en pocos minutos todos sus antiguos amigos de la ciudad lo recibían tan contentos, hasta la péquelas Phibi recibió a su antiguo compañero. Excepto una…aquella chica de los cabellos rubios, y Arnold no se percato de su ausencia.

-Hola Arnold- En medio del tumulto de amigos salió una chica de caballos rojizos, en un segundo la reconoció, era la pequeña Laila.  
Lo abrazo, ella había cambiado tanto, era más alta de lo que Arnold recordaba pero seguía igual de delgada, su cabello ya no iba amarrado en dos trenzas, hasta era un poco más largo. Arnold se alegro de verla, se había marchado enamorado de ella.

La tarde callo, esa tarde no la paso con nadie en especial, pero la noche la paso en casa de Gerald. La noche fue corta debido a la charla tan extensa de estos. Por la mañana Arnold regreso a su casa, y en el camino se encontró a una linda chica de cabellos rubios, batallando con una bolsa de mandado.

-¿La ayudo? Seño…-No pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Arnold?!- Dijo la bella chica sacudiendo la cabeza-Es decir cabeza de balón-Dijo asustada.

Ya no era esa chica agresiva que Arnold había conocido. Era mas alta y llevaba el cabello mas largo casi ondulado, ya no llevaba el gran moño rosado y su vestimenta cambio, llevaba zapatillas de gimnasia, y shorts cortos rosados y playera sin mangas.

-Me alegra verte, hace tanto que no te veía, ahora que lo recuerdo no me despedi de ti, la ultima vez-dijo un poco apenado el muchacho.

Ambos ya no eran unos niños, tenían ya casi 19 años y la universidad empezaría el verano siguiente.

-Ese dia estaba…un poco ocupada-dijo tímidamente la muchacha de cabellos rubios

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no fuiste ayer?- preguntoArnold.

Fue una pregunta extraña para Helga, era raro cuando se preocupaba por ella.

-No sabía que volverías a la ciudad-respondió ágilmente ella-tengo que irme Miriam me encargo algo para la cena del gran Bob

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar- contesto Arnold

-No hace falta hasta luego- dijo ella e inmediatamente emprendió la huida.

Al llegar a casa, dejo las cosas en la cocina y subió a su habitación, entro en el armario y comenzó a recitar una poesía

-Oh mi amado, has vuelto a mi, aun sigues siendo ese muchacho que yo he amado desde pequeña, pero yo…yo cambie, ya no soy esa niña rara y agresiva, pero aun sigo siendo tan timida para mostrar mi verdadero yo…Te menti sobre tu partida y te mendi a tu regreso-decia mientras las velas hacían una danza de sombras en las paredes de ese ocuro armario.

Anoto las palabras exactas en su diario, su pequeño libro rosado


End file.
